The Lion King 4: The Dark Side of Kovu
by PherSevenfold
Summary: Todos sabemos que Kiara, la hija de Simba, se caso con Kovu, el heredero de Scar, pero ¿qué sabemos sobre lo que pasó después? ¿Realmente Kovu olvidó la misión que se le asignó al nacer?


Hola a todos!

Bueno, yo soy super fan de esta maravillosa pelicula de Disney y aqui vengo a traerles lo que seria mi secuela de la segunda pelicula. Dado que no sabemos que sucedio despues de que los forasteros se unieran a la manada de Simba, pense que tal vez podria haber un lado oscuro de Kovu que nadie conoce.

Bien, aqui les traigo mi version de los hechos.

Espero les guste!

**_Capítulo 1:_**

_Seized and Devoured_

Esta fue mi primera noche siendo el príncipe de Pridelands, no sabía si sentirme contento o hastiado. Nunca me gustaron las ceremonias largas en particular, y menos aquellas en las que yo era el protagonista.

Kiara se me acercó y me dijo al oído con esa irritante vocecita suya:

-Te amo-Esperó una respuesta, pero al ver que no respondía, continuó-.Sé que esto será algo nuevo para ti, pero también sé que lo haremos bien, mi amor.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce? Detestaba las cosas dulces, en especial cuando se trataba de leonas, pero ella sobrepasaba el límite. Yo sólo esbocé una media sonrisa fingida, apenas asomando los colmillos.

Para cuando acabó la ceremonia de presentación, Simba había pedido hablar conmigo, gracias a Aiheu me había ganado la confianza y el cariño de ese león. Qué lástima que no fue mutuo el sentimiento.

-Kovu-empezó-no sé qué pasará en los próximos años de mi reinado, no sé cuánto dure, pero sí sé que tú serás el heredero, puesto que ahora estás casado con mi hija y eso te convierte en príncipe. Así que quiero que iniciemos con tu entrenamiento real.

-¿Entrenamiento real?-pregunté, mi ceja arqueada en señal de que estaba desconcertado.- ¿Existe eso?

-Claro que existe. Es una manera de llamarle a tu preparación como futuro rey de las tierras del reino. Toma muchos años y una profunda dedicación.

-¿Y exactamente en qué consiste?

-Es simple. Charlas, enfrentamientos y largas caminatas por los alrededores.

-Vaya, no veo cómo algo tan simple tome años de práctica.

-No lo tomes como burla, es necesario comenzar cuanto antes.

Rodé mis ojos y a regañadientes lo seguí hacia quién sabe dónde. ¿Por qué tenía que jurarle amor eterno a su estúpida hija?

Llegamos al manantial. Había algunos animales paseando por ahí, una que otra cebra por allí, tres antílopes allá, dos que tres búfalos por a cuyá. Al ver tan rico menú, sentí mi estómago gruñir. ¡Lo que daría por comerme uno de esos!

Recordé que Simba estaba a mi lado cuando comenzó su letanía.

-Dime una cosa Kovu, si tú fueras ahora mismo el rey, ¿qué harías por mantener el reino en paz y tranquilidad?

¿Paz y tranquilidad? Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de alimento, mi estómago no paraba de hacer ruidos.

-No lo sé-tenía que inventarme algo bueno, sólo para quitármelo de encima-tal vez me encargaría de evitar que los forasteros entrasen en él, o me aseguraría de que las reglas fueran acatadas.

-Eso es bueno, de eso se tratará la primera lección de tu entrenamiento real.

-¿Y por qué Kiara no está aprendiendo también?

-Ella lleva muchos años practicando, tú apenas estás empezando la primera lección.

Menos mal, tener que soportar a la señorita voz de codorniz hubiera sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Cuidar un reino conlleva una gran responsabilidad, tal vez demasiada. Es por eso que hay que estar bien preparado. Constantemente recibo quejas un tanto ridículas de mis súbditos, como los tigres que dicen estar muy rayados, o los leopardos que ya no saben qué hacer con tanta mancha, pero debes recordar que todas y cada una deben ser escuchadas.-Bufé ante la perspectiva de semejante payasada. Mi temperamento no era lo que se dice "bajo", de hecho, tenía muy mal carácter, nunca podría escuchar todas esas quejas sin querer matar al mensajero.-No te pongas así Kovu, ser rey también tiene sus ventajas.

Al diablo las ventajas pensé, pues ¿de qué me servía poder dormir todo el día si tendría que soportar a tanta chusma tan molesta? Por Aiheu, ¿en qué clase de lío me metí al casarme con Kiara?

Espero les haya gustado!

Pronto les traigo el segundo capitulo.

Saludos!


End file.
